


Reunion

by AndallitsGlory



Category: The Authority
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndallitsGlory/pseuds/AndallitsGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo and Midnighter get to know each other again after half a decade apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, this came out of an attempt to twist Jim Starlin's New 52 Stormwatch run into something more Authority-like and modern. That proved to be a very, very long endeavor that I've given up on trying to complete because it would be irrelevant soon with DC now trying to take at least Midnighter into new directions. 
> 
> I don't want this scene to go to waste, though, on the off-chance that fellow fans would enjoy it. So, for context, this is the first time Apollo and Midnighter have sex after Midnighter escaped from their Captors' planet (and in this version, they were going to be around the same age and living in the same cell together for a decade instead of in Starlin and Guichet's book, where they were at least 4 years apart in age and hardly ever saw one another). It also occurs right after Apollo gets properly charged for the first time and discovers his Sun King powers.
> 
> Happy reading!

The doors didn’t open fast enough. Apollo shoved them apart and Midnighter snorted as a solid crunch replaced the hiss. His giddiness ended abruptly when he saw the look on Apollo’s face a second before he’s thrown inside the room.  
Normally, Apollo’s height advantage over him was a detail that blended into the background of every day life. Now, he seemed to tower over Midnighter, eyes smoldering.  
Midnighter took off his coat, conscious of the trembling energy between the two of them. Heat simmered off Apollo’s bronze skin and the blond rushed forward and overtook Midnighter. Sweat dampened Midnighter’s skin, his throat filled with steam. He could barely breathe.  
The cot lurched with their combined weight. They kissed with ferocity, all tongue and teeth on lips. Midnighter yanked on the white hair, pushed his hips as hard as he could into Apollo’s stomach. His cock had its own heat and throbbed with terrible anticipation made only worse by Midnighter’s own meticulousness in showing Apollo how to properly unbuckle the belts and clips on his clothes. Apollo was much less concerned with his own prisoner’s garb, which fell to the floor in rags.  
“There are you are,” Apollo whispered once Midnighter’s cock bounced free. He stroked the shaft, his fingers tedious and gentle. A shiver went down the length of Midnighter’s body and he bit his lip against it. He started to reach for Apollo’s erection, but Apollo grabbed both his wrists with his free hand and pinned them above Midnighter’s head against the wall. “No.”  
“At least I finally know why I could never keep you down,” Midnighter said maybe a little louder than necessary. The Computer had threatened since Apollo’s revival the 1,000,000+ potential methods the blond could kill Midnighter, including some fine scenarios that contained cock and ball torture. Now with Midnighter trapped under Apollo’s hand, it flew into a panic. Alarms blared in Midnighter’s vision, casting Apollo in a red filter. Midnighter smiled. Bring it on.  
Apollo slammed their hips together hard enough that Midnighter’s teeth cut into his lip. He let out an undignified moan as Apollo sunk his teeth into his neck and then kissed and sucked downward, pausing once to lick Midnighter’s navel. He released his grip on Midnighter’s wrists just as he reached his dick. Big blue eyes glanced up into Midnighter’s, daring him, taunting him, before Apollo swallowed half of Midnighter’s length in one motion.  
Midnighter gripped the cot as hard as he could, sensation ricocheting through him. His head fell forward, then smacked painfully back into the wall. He stifled his moans; he had never played the part of the loud whore, even when they were younger and just starting to explore. But Apollo sucked and licked and pressed his tongue against just the right spot in his shaft’s underside. The pent-up tension of not being touched in five years exploded throughout Midnighter, his entire muscle mass bursting into fireworks, hot and loose and out of control.  
Somehow despite his muddy mind—The Computer still screaming for him to kick or punch Apollo’s head or something for defense purposes—he found his coat. Fumbling, he discovered the bottle in one of the many pockets and thrusted it at Apollo.  
Apollo, working Midnighter’s head down his throat—oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fucking fuck—gave it an inquisitive look. Midnighter laid back, chest heaving, eyes strained from rolling, and he’s racing upwards towards the highest peak of hot, shuddering, wonderful…  
His cock slipped out of Apollo’s swollen, red lips with an obscene pop. “Oh, I get it,” he said, having opened the container. Promised euphoria stolen away, Midnighter gnashed his teeth. A harsh laugh came down from above him. “You really didn’t think I was going to go easy on you?”  
As punctuation, Apollo slipped one slicked-up finger into Midnighter’s ass. A gasp escapes from Midnighter’s throat, his muscles tightening around the intrusion. After waiting a moment, Apollo worked in another digit and slides the fingers in and out slowly, too slowly, until they brush against…  
“FUCK!” Midnighter yelled as another jolt struck his body. He cussed again each time Apollo touched it, his voice becoming a steady, unending stream as he was gathered up, his legs pulled up, and entered.  
Apollo filled him. Midnighter wrapped his arm around the other man’s head and buried his face into his shoulder. Bruising Midnighter’s hips with his fingers, Apollo thrust into him. Fucks him filthy, wildly, noisily. Midnighter bit him, scratched him in a frenzy, out of his mind from horrible pleasure. Apollo didn’t seem to notice other than fucking him harder with each rhythm.  
And just when Midnighter’s exhausted, just as he thought it might be over, Apollo lifted him off his lap, flipped him over, forced his face down into the cot, and fucked him so fast it burned. Oh fuck, he could go for hours.  
“This is what you get,” Apollo said, his open palm coming down on Midnighter’s ass. The sound rung a discordant note among the snapping that reverberated around the room from their sweat-slicked skin. “This is what you get for being a selfish shit, Lucas.”  
Midnighter’s moaned because he can’t reply, the cot stifled him. He twisted his head to the side to gasp for breath and look at the other man. Apollo wasn’t even panting.  
“You rotten fuck.” Another spank. Midnighter shouted out, fingers scrambling for purchase while his arms were partially crushed underneath him. He was soaked, helpless, his chest chaffed from the rocking back and forth on the wet sheet. “Tell me how sorry you are.”  
Another spank; this one rattled in his bones.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he pleaded. His cock leaked, sticky against his leg. “I’m sorry for leaving you.”  
Another spank. He cried out before he could stop it. “And?”  
“I’ll—I’ll never do it again. I won’t, I—argh.” His ass burned like its been whipped. Apollo’s pace faltered and he doubles over him, shaking. “I love you. I love you so much—fuck, please.”  
With a long shout, Apollo came inside of him, a wave of heat. He collapsed on top of him and for a moment sunk himself into Midnighter further before pulling out. He over beside him, suddenly looking human again in his exhaustion. The cot was cramped, but the two welcome the closeness, kissing and Midnighter humping weakly into Apollo’s pumping fist and with a final curl of his toes…  
“Are you okay? I wasn’t too hard on you?”  
Midnighter turned his head toward him. He might have squinted if his eyes weren’t already half shut and stinging from the sweat dripping off his forehead. “I’m great.”  
“So even super-powered, I can’t break your limits.” Apollo smiled, blinking a few times. His eyes were brighter than Midnighter had ever seen them and distracting enough that he didn’t hear the Computer warn him of the hand approaching. Apollo’s fingers brushed his cheek. “I’ve got no complaints there.”


End file.
